The Hawk and the Eagle
by archerhero
Summary: Clint thought he would never see his twin sister ever again that day that his mother and father were taken away from him. What happens when they meet up again?
1. Chapter 1

It had started out like any other day in the avengers tower. Natasha and Clint were sparring. Steve was at the punching bags getting in his daily exercise. Bruce and tony were watching the news for anything with technology or science in the name. Thor well Thor was being Thor and watching his teammates working. The peace was disturbed by Fury, who had a mission for the group. The hellicarrier was being attacked and they needed the help from the avengers.

During the attack on the hellicarrier hawkeye and black widow were in some deep trouble when all of a sudden an electric arrow came flying over their heads and hitting its target dead on. Both Clint and Natasha looked in the direction of the arrow and saw a black and dark purple hooded figure going back into the shadows. They decided to go after the person though not knowing what would lay ahead for them. If this person was friend or foe but they wanted to know why he or she saved them. The rest of the battle went off very quickly with the secret archer running around and coming to a lot of people's aide very quickly most of the time.

Everyone is gathered around the table in the avengers table asking Nick down to ask him who was the hooded figure was. Fury sat in silence for a couple minutes. Tony was unable to keep the silence any longer, "Enough Fury who is the hooded figure that was up in the hellicarrier with us and saved most of us. We need or some people's reasoning want to know who he or she is right now!" Tony rose his voice near the end to let Fury know that he meant business. Coulson came in a few minutes later and told Fury that Sarah had gotten away from him, Fury shakes his head and then looks up trying to think and sees Sarah kneeling on a high ledge near the ceiling and just shakes his head.

"You guys really want to meet the hooded figure?" to the nods he got arou d the table he thinks of something. "Then Thor attack Clint or threaten him with your hammer and see what happens." Fury instructs. As Thor raises his hammer an arrow comes flying down laying right where Thor would have been standing. "All right who did that and come down now." Tony yelled to which the reply was the hooded figure landing behind Coulson.

"It's been a long time Clint. Last time I saw you we were eight and we just got some really bad news about two very important people in our lives." Sarah said and Clint froze. "That voice it can't be."

Natasha: you know who the voice is?

Everyone looks at Clint and then at the hooded figure. "He should I'm his twin sister." Sarah said taking down the hood.


	2. the secret

chapter 2 the secret

Clint was still shocked that his twin was in avengers tower with him and the rest of the avengers. "guys I would like you all to meet Sarah Barton/Eagleye, she has been with shield since a year after hawkeye joined up. We never told Clint that we found his sister in a archery teaching job because we thought it best that at the time she stay hidden until she was ready." Nick said

Clint just sat there quietly listening and then when Fury was done Sarah jumped up and got to the highest part of the building. "as you can see Sarah loves high places it calms her down enough where she can think and even sometime sleep which she has done lots of times before." Coulson said with a smile.

Steve who had been silent for the longest time finally looked up at Sarah and then back down at the others. "let me guess you want her to become one of the avengers and get to know everyone most importantly her brother." Steve asked. Clint shook his head still not believing that his twin sister was alive all along and also blaming himself for not going to look for her.

Coulson was worried about Clint he hadn't said much of anything since he found out about Sarah. "How did you keep her away from me I practically lived on the hellicarrier?" Coulson swallows and then let's Fury answer the question. When Fury does answer the question it's one that no one thought it would ever be, "I kept her away from you Clint because you wouldn't have liked who I found. She was very distant and well she wouldn't talk to anyone. Coulson tried and well the only response he got was a week in the hospital for crossing her." Fury said as he looked up seeing that Sarah had found a high perch and was sitting up there and listening to everyone talking.

Tony looks up to where Fury is looking and clears his throat nodding for Sarah to join them. When she shook her head Tony called his suit over to him and was going to go bring her down when Coulson stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Tony she loves high perches and if you bug her right now you will regret it and spend the next two weeks laid up in the hospital wing. She put an agent who tried to get her down one time out of commission for a month." Tony shivers trying to imagine what she could do to him. 


End file.
